Talk:Ketea
Testimonials BLM/RDM+BLU/WAR easy duo. Gravity + Kite + Cannonball. Takes about 20-30m depending on misses. Definitely eat sushi. BLM should go crazy after Rapid Molt. Set Exuviation should bindga hit you. It probably will because he has some serious fast cast, but not enough so you'll have trouble outrunning blizzard spells. Paralyga only lasts for 30-60 seconds, don't worry about it. One thing to note is he will hit very hard when his mouth is open so take care, usually around 300 even with 900+ defense and pdt gear. Normal attacks were around 100-150 with mouth closed. Sinuate Rush did 400 to me and one-shotted the BLM. Even without gravity can kite it very easily, doesn't seem to have any movement whatsoever. --Billzey 19:04, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Easy duo as 90 BST/NIN and 90 BST/RDM. I was actually dual boxing and just alternated sheep at the NM. Sprinkled in some rewards and healing salves and dished out the occasional Rampage. Easy and safe, just took about 20 minutes. ~Brahk Easy duo Thf/Nin90, Whm/Blm90. Could probably go as Blm/Whm90 as it really wasn't difficult at all. Thfs use evasion atma/gear, and you're set. --Dada8800 21:11, February 18, 2011 (UTC)Dada Casting Speed & Stun Resistance Not sure if they've changed him since poster wrote the above, but when we fought him a few days ago he seemed to have a pretty decent Fast Cast. Saw at least a two second Blizz V. Also couldn't stun him as Lv.90 BLM, so it's possibly immune to it. -- Orubicon 10:51, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Triggering Weakness Anyone know if it's possible to trigger weakness when the NM absorbs damage or takes 0 damage? This is the first NM that I encountered that absorbs most of the time. Yes, it is possible according to a screen shot on BG (look in Abyssea NM Weakness topic). --Billzey 06:44, November 9, 2010 (UTC) *I personally just witnessed Drain heal him and trigger weakness. Can provide SS if requested. *Confirmed you can trigger while he is in absorb mode. In fact its best to trigger right off then take him (it) down after as to not dd down then heal back up trying to trigger. AoE Extends Outside of Party * I was solo fighting the bats in Abyssea Vunkerl today when another party pulled this NM to where I was camping, the NM used Sleepga II and it slept me, even though I was not in the party that was killing it. It didn't go unclaimed at any point so I am baffled as to how I was slept.Daffy654 22:54, January 15, 2011 (UTC) * Slept me also as I was running by a party that was fighting it. --Izzybella 14:43, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Some other monsters have this same ability in their area attacks/whatever, where they extend outside of the party that claimed said monster. Likely normal behaviour as only the strongest of monsters seem to have it. Highly doubt it is unintended, but not impossible. 15:06, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Open Mouth Unlike a previous edit to the page, which stated it would only open its mouth after using Rapid Molt, I just fought the mob and saw it opening its mouth after several different TP moves. Tyrian 23:34, January 26, 2011 (UTC) After several Duo fights It seems random as to the TP move that causes it to open its mouth. I have gone two straight fights with it using several TP moves and never opening its mouth. Maybe more TP feed. 90NIN/WAR 90WHM/RDM duo. NIN used evasion build but haste-evasion set could work as well. With Barblizzara and Shell V up Blizzaga IV did ~1k. Blizzaga and Paralyga were the only parts of the fight that WHM had to pay any attention for. Fought him a couple times and went very cleanly. --Shuffie 15:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Strat Like many other HNM: Max 2 ppl on mob. All others at safe distance. After u get Y!!, stop nuking, grind it down. Anything with continuous spikes is apt to lose hate to healers, so 2 ppl curing helps. Thf or nin tank recommended. Aphugel 16:36, June 29, 2011 (UTC)